L'infidélité s'installe quand l'amour s'estompe
by K-OnWorld
Summary: Je t'aime. Je t'aime plus que ma propre vie. Mais c'est tout de même dommage de se donner la mort pour la chose qui devait me rendre la plus heureuse au monde. Car oui, je t'aime à en crever. CORRIGE.


___Tous mes vœux de bonheur pour toi et ta nouvelle fleur  
Embrasse tes parents, dis bonjour à ta sœur  
Tu es déjà guéri, toi qui avais besoin de temps  
Tu t'es bien vite remis de tous tes ressentiments_

Tu ne regrettes donc rien du tout ? Toutes ces phrases, qui avaient fait chavirer mon cœur,ce n'était donc que mensonges. C'était il y a plus de six ans, mais les mots résonnent encore dans ma tête « Je t'aime » « Ensemble, ou rien. ». Aujourd'hui, je me sens tellement naïve de m'être laissée bernée par ton air insouciant. Je me souviens, lorsque j'ai répondu à tes sentiments, que tu me portais depuis la maternelle, tu semblais être l'homme le plus heureux au monde. Les années ont passé, trois pour être précise, et cette fille est arrivée au lycée. Elle était plutôt discrète, ne parlait pas énormément, mais lorsqu'elle le faisait, tous se taisaient, même toi, le bavard. Elle s'est plus ouverte, particulièrement à toi, vous êtes devenus proches. Puis tu m'as quitté, incertain de tes sentiments. Du temps pour réfléchir, voilà ce qu'il te fallait, tu n'en as pas eu besoin de beaucoup, et ce fut vers elle que tu te tournas.

___Tu sais que je ne m'avoue jamais jalouse  
Mais j'me demande encore ce que tu lui trouve  
Dis moi ce qui t'as mené vers elle  
Ce qu'elle a de si exceptionnel  
Dis moi pourquoi tu m'as remplacée  
Où est passée ma place à tes cotés ?_

Qui a donc dit que j' étais envieuse d'une fille pareille. Certes, je me pose des questions, pourquoi elle et pas moi ? Objectivement, elle n'a strictement rien de plus que moi. Trop discrète, trop calme, le « trop » s'ajoutait devant chaque adjectif négatif qui la définissait. Pourtant, tous s'attachaient à elle. Tenten, Temari.. Même Ino s'est éloignée de moi pour se rapprocher d'elle « Quant t'es jalouse, t'es vraiment insupportable », m'avait-elle dit. Moi jalouse, jamais, et encore moins d'elle. C'est ainsi qu'elle s'est retrouvée bien entourée, de mes amis. Je me suis finalement, relevée, fait d'autres connaissances, tant que Sasuke et toi étiez à mes côtés, je me sentait bien, bien que vous alliez parfois les rejoindre, et donc la rejoindre. Puis, Sasuke m'a annoncé une nouvelle qui m'a détruite. C'était fini, il était en couple avec Ino, mon ancienne meilleure amie, ma rivale. Puis, il m'a tourné le dos, sans jamais se retourner. Il n'y avait plus que toi à mes côtés. Cette fille m'a tout prit. Jamais elle ne ressentira ce que j'ai pu ressentir de tous les voir heureux, à ses côtés. _  
_

___J'me souviens des matins  
Où on était simplement bien  
A laisser passer les heures, qu'on ne voulait plus compter  
J'me souviens des soirs  
Où on passait nos nuits à boire  
A se raconter nos déchirures et nos victoires_

Je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire, tu ne peux pas être parti pour elle. C'est impossible, pas après tout ce que nous avons partagé. Le retours de missions, notre première cuite... Tant de choses que nous avions vécu lorsqu'il n'y avait qu'amitié entre nous. Puis, nous nous sommes mis en couple. Notre première nuit, nos soirées romantiques à regarder les étoiles depuis la falaise des Hokage. J'espère que tu n'as tout de même pas oublié, car moi, tous ces moments resteront gravés dans ma mémoire. Je ne peux plus marcher la tete droite, je me sens ridicule, je sens les regards moqueurs. L'ex de l'Hokage qui s'est fait quittée pour la jolie héritière Hyuga. Non, je ne suis plus Sakura Hauno, je ne suis que l'ex, j'ai perdu mon identité, ma vie entière se résume à toi.

___Tu sais que je ne m'avoue jamais jalouse  
____Mais j'me demande encore ce que tu lui trouve  
____Dis moi ce qui t'as mené vers elle  
____Ce qu'elle a de si exceptionnel  
____Dis moi pourquoi tu m'as remplacée  
____Où est passée ma place à tes cotés ?_

Son caractère paisible plaisait donc, mais il était impossible qu'elle plaise physiquement. Ses yeux blancs, ils font... Peur ! Ses longs cheveux, dont elle se sert pour cacher ses formes, c'est ridicule. Sa façon de s'habiller, des vêtements trois fois trop grands... Son immense poitrine, ses hanches. Tout, tout en elle est à plus risible, c'est que mademoiselle à changer, au contact de son nouveau mari. Vêtements qui la mettent en valeur, un caractère plus affirmé. Mais son cousin avait raison, on ne change pas. Et elle non plus n'a pas changé, c'est toujours cette fourbe qui obtient toujours ce qu'elle veut. Et la cerise sur le gâteau, son nom. Oui, parce que même son nom est à critiquer « Lieu ensoleillé ». Un comble pour son physique sombre. Rien à voir avec une pétale de cerisier dans une plaine de printemps.

___Qu'est ce qu'il y a dans se____s mots  
____Que je ne t'ai jamais dit  
____Qu'est ce qu'il y a dans ses yeux  
____Qu'est ce qu'il y a de si beau_

Tu m'as reproché de ne jamais t'avoir soutenu, contrairement à elle. Mais est-ce elle qui t'as encouragé à l'examen Chunnin? Est-ce elle qui t'as soigné tant de fois? Alors dis-moi, qu'est-ce-qu'elle t'as fait? Venir te sauver durant ta bataille contre Pain? Tu parles, elle voulait juste se mettre sur le devant de la scène, elle n'a toujours voulu que ça. Te foutre une claque devant tout le monde pour « te remettre dans le droit chemin »? Idiot, elle voulait juste te mettre la honte, montrer à quelle point elle était importante encore une fois.  
Arrêtes, tu veux, arrêtes de la mettre en avant. Cette fille n'est avec toi que parce que tu es le Hokage, par pour ce que tu es. Reviens, tout redeviendra comme avant!

___Dis moi ce qui t'as mené vers elle  
Ce qu'elle a de si exceptionnel  
Dis moi pourquoi tu m'as remplacée  
Où est passée ma place à tes cotés ?_

Peut-être que tu ne fais que de me rendre la monnaie de ma pièce. Oui, je t'avoue que si j'ai accepté de me mettre en couple avec toi, c'était pour l'oublier, celui qui m'avait brisé le cœur tant de fois. Tu sais, ton meilleur ami, frère, rival... Je l'aimais encore au début de notre relation. Je voulais oublier tout ce qu'il m'avait fait, le rendre jaloux. Je pensais que cela marcherait, mais au contraire. C'est là qu'il a commencé à sortir avec Ino, je ne peux pas vraiment lui en vouloir, elle l'a toujours aimé elle aussi.  
Je me suis de plus en plus attachée à toi, qui n'étais qu'au départ qu'une solution pour ne pas me être seule. Puis je t'ai aimé, mais c'était trop tard, cette fille t'avais déjà ensorcelé. Je pensais que tu ne m'abandonnerais jamais, mais c'était faux, je me suis retrouvée seule. Un comble, pour moi qui avait tous les garçons à mes pieds. A trop vouloir jouer, j'ai fini par perdre.

___Dis moi ce qui t'as mené vers elle  
Ce qu'elle a de si exceptionnel  
Dis moi pourquoi tu m'as remplacée  
Où est passée ma place à tes cotés ?__  
_

Maintenant, je suis en couple depuis quelques moi avec le fauve jade. Il m'a toujours aimé, je peux vraiment lui faire faire n'importe-quoi. Je pensais avoir la même histoire qu'avec toi, sortir pour oublier, puis aimer. Mais je n'y arrive pas. Je ne veux pas, je ne peux pas. Je ne peux plus. Tu m'as brisée, plus que Sasuke ne l'a jamais fait. J'ai été idiote. Idiote de t'avoir rejeté d'innombrables fois, idiote de t'avoir fait tant de mal pour un garçon qui ne me voyait pas. Quant à toi, tu as réussi ton coup. Bravo, merci de m'avoir enlevé ce qui m'était de plus précieux, et d'avoir gâché ma vie.  
Adieu, mon Hokage orange de la feuille._  
_

___« Elle est morte... »__  
_


End file.
